My Edward Cullen
by skyblueclouds
Summary: Edward" meets bella at law school and holds her hostage but secretly shes glad can the hostility between them become love? and how will bella react to them being vampires not wat u'd think first fanfic i dont think this is much of a sum but try it plz :
1. Chapter 1 Confused and in Love

My Edward Cullen

**Hey ppl thx for choosing this story just to tell ya I changed the names but you can probably figure out whose whom so ya enjoy! **

My name is Elizabeth Swan but everyone calls me Bella (coincidence, or not?). Anyways I was in my freshman year at Harvard when I met this guy…

Chapter 1

So Confused, and in Love

I was walking to my first class at Harvard law school. (I finally remembered the location of the building.) When this totally hot guy walked up to me. (O.M.G.) I was completely lost in his face when suddenly I realized he was talking to me. I was so embarrassed, and to make matters worse he noticed my blush. So to distract him from my face I asked what he had said. (Blushing brighter)

"Oh," he said startled, " I asked if you'd be my Bella."

_Ahhhhhhh! I just ruined my love at first sight moment, a moment I'd dreamed about for years and I was so busy making a fool out of myself that the romance was ruined!_

" Hello Earth to Bella"

_Oh My Gosh, what's wrong with me I'm being an idiot!_

" Oh sorry I guess you just surprised me, but anyways… Hold on how did you know people call me Bella!"

Now it was his turn to be surprised.

" Well I ummm I guess I just, well, I don't know I guess you just looked like a Bella to me and plus I want you to be my Bella."

" Smooth come back," I said, " well anyways I'm not so sure I can be your Bella, it depends."

" On what?"

" Wouldn't you like to know?"

" You mean your not going to tell me?!"

" Maybe I will maybe I won't."

Then he grabbed onto me and said, " I'm not letting you go until you tell me what it depends on!"

" You have to and now I won't."

" I don't have to do anything"

After struggling to no avail I finally said, " O.K. fine but your going to have to hold me hostage for a long time, trust me I can hold out – that is unless you don't feed me because I really don't feel like dying from hunger but I don't think you'll let me die. So I'm holding out no matter what and you can't do anything about it."

" Bella I don't think you really want me to hold you hostage, so just tell me what it depends on there's no reason to make a big deal out of this."

" Too late you already made it a big deal, and I don't know about you but I'm not backing down so make a decision."

" Fine, you want to be a hostage? Then you got it. Oh and don't worry about missing classes I'll talk to the teachers and give you your lessons."

" Alright that should be interesting –so where are you keeping me hostage at?"

" Oh my family has a house here in town and since that's where I live it's where I'll hold you hostage."

" You're going to hold me hostage with your family!? Don't you think that will be a little awkward?"

" No I'll explain it to them and it'll be cool as long as no one's going to miss you."

" Nope I'm good and you have an extremely weird family."

" Trust me you have no idea."

" Oh I believe it."

Then without another word he started leading me to his car.

_Ok so this is totally weird but somehow I like it, and I'm kind of glad he's holding me hostage… Wow his car is awesome it's a black mustang convertible and so sweet. _(Isn't my car knowledge so wonderful?)

Finally we made it to his house, the hugest and most awesome house I'd ever seen.

Walking in he said to a guy on the couch (I assume his brother), "Hey Michael this is my new girlfriend Bella."

To which I extremely sarcastically responded, "Oh yea aren't we just the cutest couple - I don't even know his name, we aren't dating, and (fake sadly) to top it all off he's holding me hostage for not telling him what my being his Bella depends on. I mean this is terrible, I've been kidnapped from law school."

Then Michael started laughing his head off! Saying, " Wow you humans are the funniest things and that performance was hysterical!"

"Humans?" I asked.

"He was just trying to creep you out for a joke Bella, he didn't mean it." Said my new Edward Cullen with a cruel glance at his brother provoking laughter.

"'Kay whatever so are you going to tell me your name sometime?"

" Oh yea, would you believe me if I said it was Edward?" he asked sheepishly

" Umm no I don't think so cause that just doesn't work out." I told him

" Well to dang bad cause that's my name for now." He retorted

" Oh my gosh your not going to tell me your real name!" I yelled at him (not that Edward didn't suit him)

" Nope not until you tell me what it depends on." He said smugly

" Okay fine two can play that game and I can win," I said angrily while stalking to the couch, " Ugh football can we please watch something else Michael."

" Nope sorry Bella hostages don't get to choose the channel"

" You guys do know I can report you for kidnapping, right?" I said while pulling out my cell phone. A second later my cell phone had disappeared and I looked up just in time to see "Edward" put it in his pocket.

"Sorry Bella you can't call the police on us besides you know you don't mind"

"Wanna bet cause I do mind now give me back my cell phone!"

"Like I said Bella sorry but no"

"Fine if I'm staying here at least let me go get some clothes." I said stubbornly

"Oh don't worry about that Bella my sister Casey will have a whole new wardrobe for you once she's home." He said while laughing

" Ugh what does she have against my clothes?"

Laughing Edward replied, " Casey has something against everyone's clothes that aren't her style, but don't worry she has good taste."

" Fine then _"Edward" _at least show me where my room will be while I'm here.

" Oh of course follow me," he said walking towards the steps, " your room is right this way"

As we walked in to a beautiful room with a sunset view I exclaimed, " Wow Edward this is beautiful!"

"I know," he said sitting on the bed " it's my room too."

Ooooo cliffhanger! Sry I had to and I understand if you hate me for it but ya and anyways im starting chapter 2 tommorrow probably but plz plz plz review it will encourage me to write faster and feel free to give advice and ideas cause this is my first fan fic and so ya thx bye! 


	2. Chapter 2 What!

**Thx to the ppl that reviewed my story I really appreciate it and to all the ppl that didn't stop being lazy and review! Otherwise my chapters are going to end up always being far apart so review review review. Also id like to thank the ppl who favorited this story or put it on alert but still review! And a special thx for Bella-with-the-blue-eyes for ur pm it wuz very encouraging. **

**Chapter 2**

**What?!**

After about two minutes of shocked mouth hanging open I screamed at Edward "What do you mean it's your room too?! I'm not sharing you idiot!"

To which he laughed loudly and said " What are you worried I wont be a gentleman?"

"No!" I yelled blushing dark crimson, " I just want my own room!"

Apparently I wasn't very convincing though because he laughed even louder and then still laughing said, " Don't worry I have no intention of corrupting your innocence Bella but seeing as this was my room before I held you hostage I'm going to have to use it to."

" Wanna bet?" I said sarcastically and then interrupting Edward I said, " You can sleep down stairs on the couch but you aren't staying in what is now my room! Got it? Good because a girl needs her privacy."

Chuckling he replied, "I know but I guy needs his room and space as well but I'll sleep on the floor no worries."

" Fine." I said curtly " but I get my alone time in which you cannot enter the room until I allow it."

And just as curtly he replied "Fine then at least we came to a compromise, I can think of something else that we could compromise on hint, hint."

" Nice try but I'm not giving in so you can just toss that idea out the window."

"Whatever Bella you know you want to know my name so you'll give in." Edward said with a smirk

" I wouldn't be so cocky "Edward" (heavy on the sarcasm) I do want to know your name of course but I don't give in."

" Neither will I, and I happen to have a lot of practice with being patient I'm sure ten times as much as you."

" Ok whatever I'm going to win no matter what it takes."

" Bella, Bella you don't know what your saying. Because if that's true your going to have to hold out for years." He said smirking

" Oh Edward I don't think that will be necessary seeing as I'm sure your much more curious than me."

" Oh contraire darling I do believe you are more curious than I and will soon crack but in the mean time we can live together civilly I think."

" Can we?"

" Well I can at least and I'm hoping you can as well."

" Sorry its not going to work out that well but you go ahead and be as civil as you'd like don't let me stop you."

" Bella my Bella you do have an attitude now don't you?" Edward said laughingly

" And since when am I _your _Bella!" I yelled indignantly while thinking awwwwww that's kind of sweet I guess in a weird way. That's when I caught on that he'd called me darling I mean darling? Seriously who calls someone darling especially when they've just met and hate each other? And so consequently I then said (calmly of course), " Did you call me darling? Oh my gosh that's so weird what planet did you come from cause it sure as heck wasn't earth!"

Edward actually calm said this; " Why Bella there is absolutely nothing wrong with calling you darling would you have gotten upset if I'd said your shirt is darling?" cutting me off he said, " I don't believe you would have and I think now is a good time for you to have your alone time in our room I'll just go watch the football game with Michael" and with that he left the room not waiting for a reply.

A/N ok this chapter was kind of boring I think but I was having a lot of trouble with it so yea but anyways can u guys plz review it seriously helps me with writers block and also do you guys think I should have bella find out about them being vampires soon or wait a while still im debating because I no how im going to have her find out and it's basically all im sure about that could even possibly be put in a chapter soon so yea review and tell me and for those of you that don't know how press the rectangle that says review in a loverly shade of green thx bye bye! O ya and if ur the first person to review ill give u a summary of future activities if u want so plz plz plz review!!!!!!!! Wow this was a long authors note lol bye again


	3. Chapter 3 Insert title name here

Disclaimer: sry ive been forgetting these but ya anyways I sadly do not own twilight no matter how hard I dream or how often I wish on stars to be Bella cry cry tears sob when life gives u lemons yell at life for not giving u Edward Cullen instead!

Chapter 3

Insert good name for chapter here

Edward's POV

After quickly leaving the room so Bella couldn't yell at me anymore instead of going to watch football with Michael and be bored to death I decided to learn how to cook. Because Bella obviously couldn't eat the same things as us it might be a little awkward trying to get Bella to drink animal blood for her meals.

So I headed down to the kitchen and got my moms cookbook down hoping that people still ate the same kinds of food. I decided to try my hand at lasagna and headed to the store to get supplies. While I was at it I figured I might as well get enough food to stock the kitchen for a couple of weeks and since I didn't know how much Bella ate I think I may of overdone it but hey the more the merrier right?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Bella's POV

After Edward left the room I stood in shocked silence for a couple of minutes (because seriously he didn't give me a chance to talk and how can he even leave that fast) I decided to take a nap because I'd stayed up late studying last night and had to wake up early for school today. But I found that I couldn't sleep I was to busy thinking about the day and wondering how it went from perfectly normal to the craziest thing to ever happen to me including when I turned 17 and found out that I was a millionaire after spending my entire life a poor orphan. And I thought that nothing could be weirder than that that is until today. I feel like I'm trapped inside of a twilight rewrite and someone's out there and can toy with my life turning it completely upside down by simply typing a few words. What am I thinking though that's impossible vampires aren't real and this just a really weird coincidence, and I'm paranoid right? But then again there was something weird about his eyes they were green which is perfectly normal nothing like Stephanie Meyers vampires but still it seemed like when he was closer to me they got darker almost black, but it was probably just a trick of the light or maybe I need my eyes examined. Ya that's it I'll set up an appointment as soon as I get out of here. Now all I had to do was find a way out.

OOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOO

Edward's POV

Wow this cooking thing is harder than it looks. And it doesn't help that it all tastes the same, like ash, to me so I can't even tell if it will taste good to her. After 5 tries that turned out looking like road kill I resorted to watching cooking shows. Now 10 more tries later I think I finally have it or at least it looks like the picture on TV so I guess it's right or at least I hope. I'm on a role though so instead of going to check on Bella however tempting that is I'm going to watch some more Rachel Ray and get this whole cooking thing down. But then I "heard" Bella she seemed to be dreaming and so I decided to listen while I could because while unlike Stephanie Meyers Bella I can hear her thoughts at times when she must have been hiding something from me I couldn't here a thing that didn't come out of her mouth and really does get on a person's nerves and it made me feel a lot better to be able to hear her dreams.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Bella's POV

I finally fell asleep after about a half hour of arguing with myself and woke up refreshed and ready to think of an escape. Before I started thinking though I mentally blocked my mind because I got this feeling that while I was sleeping someone was there listening to my dreams and I thought about Edward Cullen and once again got paranoid but hey it can't hurt so whatever. Anyways back to the whole planning the escape part I decided that if I was going to be paranoid I might as well go all the way and assume they have extra sensitive hearing and everything so I needed to make pretty much no noise climb out the window (3 stories up not so easy) and hope that everyone here is to observed with whatever it is there doing to notice my absence using there over sensitive senses. Good plan right? If only I had something more than sheets to keep me from falling to my death while I climbed down the side of the house.

A/N I should really end the chapter here with a cliffy but I'm as eager to know what happens as I hope you are so I wont.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Edward's POV

Sadly Bella must of woken up because rather abruptly I could no longer here her thoughts so I went back to my cooking lesson which no longer seemed so amazing after getting to here Bella's thoughts or at least dreams. Ahhhh back to cooking I'd best get this down before Bella comes downstairs.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

Bella's POV

Well I tied together all the blankets I could find and made my makeshift rope as safe as possible so I guess I'd better tie it to something tight and start my climb uugg. Ok this is going to be harder than I thought and considering I figure I had about a 10% chance of actually making it to the ground safely that's really bad but hey I started so now I'm going to finish. Just don't look down don't look down don't look down oh crap I looked down. That's the last thing I remember before I slipped.

A/N sorry I just had to have a cliffy but don't worry I'm starting the 4th chapter tonight and u should be happy because this is my second chapter today so u should reward me with reviews and ill reward the first reviewer. plz be nice alls u have to do is press the pretty button and tell me wat u think even if its just that my story sucks and I should delete it I wont but at least ill know so ya bye bye! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 Authors Note

A/N sorry for the short chapters I swear they seem long on word but then on the internet its all stretched out so ya im gonna try and have longer chapters


	5. Chapter 4 Pixie enough said

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight o so very sadly I do however own the Edward in my story which is better because he is exactly like Edward Cullen only with a few added qualities which to me make him all the better.

A/n ok so I no I had planned on changing the names but nothing seemed to fit for Carlisle so I just kept it

Chapter 4

Pixie enough said

Edward's POV

I had finally stopped teaching myself to cook when I heard Bella's scream. I didn't stop to think I just ran I caught her before she fell but she'd hit her head so I called Carlisle and had him come examine her quick. Luckily she had no serious injuries most of the reason she blacked out was because she was shocked and scared.

After being reassured of her safety I decided to figure out why she was on the roof. What I found was a rope of sheets and a note saying sorry don't like being a hostage so I'm going to leave bye have a nice life. I know I barely knew her and I shouldn't be surprised by her wanting to leave since she was kidnapped but still for some reason it really hurt my feelings that she would go to such drastic measures in trying to get away from me because she was supposed to be the Bella to my Edward the peanut to my butter the star to my burst. Wow this century is finally rubbing off on me. But anyways I think I'm falling in love with her now.

Suddenly I was jerked out of my thoughts and into hers which reminded me… her thoughts when she was falling were so odd she didn't seem to realize she screamed and she wasn't surprised it was as if she had assumed it would happen and while she was upset she was resolved and ready for the ground and consequently her death. Darn she must be waking up now I'd better leave my thoughts and prepare for her.

OOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOO

Bella's POV

I was waking up but I kept my eyes closed I wanted to think about some things. Now that I was awake I remembered falling and preparing for the pain the ground would bring when suddenly I felt myself being pulled upwards and it must have been by Edward I don't know why I think that but I'm sure it was. After that though I could recall absolutely nothing it was like sleeping except I think I knew I should be awake I just couldn't be so I continued to sleep. When I woke up though Edward was next to me with lasagna, which I, gratefully of course, devoured (near death experiences made me hungry).

Edward's POV

She is so frail, looking at her now and seeing how pale she is shows all the more how frail she truly is. But even as I had that thought I couldn't help but laugh at the contrast between her and her appetite I thought I might have to go make another pan of lasagna the way she was devouring it.

Bella's POV

For a fraction of a second I heard Edward laugh and was about to ask him why when suddenly he became very grave looking for no apparent reason and I dared not ask him anything. I tried putting my hand on his shoulder to comfort him but he cringed away at the touch, not that I'm sorry he's freezing! _Kind of like Edward Cullen_ my subconscious whispered to me. But I quickly discarded the idea telling myself I just thought that because the circumstances lately have felt kind of like a mixed up version of twilight and as if I'm nothing but a puppet in a play and someone else is pulling the strings and writing the script of my life. Oh shut up Bella! Wow I'm losing it oh well.

I wonder what time it is it feels like I've been here for days and it's getting dark out now.

A/n sry guys I forgot why Edward was supposed to be upset since the last time I was typing so give me ideas and once I have something I'll find a way to fit it in later.

Edwards POV

This human girl is amazing and extremely infuriating I don't know what to do with her. Oh well I'll save those thoughts for another time Al- err I mean Casey just got back and will want to see her new best friend Bella. Poor girl Bella not A- arrrrg I mean Casey, this is going to take some getting used to *sigh*. Anyways I'm not so sure how Bella is going to handle Casey but I guess I'm about to find out oh joy.

Casey's (Alice) POV

Yes, yes, yes!!!!!!!!!!!! I get to meet Bella my best friend I can't wait! Thank goodness to because she's in need of a serious wardrobe change ugh I shudder to think of what was in her closet. Sweat pants, and t-shirts, and jeans oh my!

There she is! Oh my gosh she's sitting on a hospital bed in Carlisle's office! "Edward!" I said in my mind, " what did you do to my best friend, and I swear if you don't have a good answer I will personally rip your head off and throw it in a fire!" He whispered back at vampire speed "Calm down Alice, she's fine thankfully she tried to climb out the window and to the ground! And then she fell," he saw me getting upset and said quickly, " but I caught her and Carlisle said she doesn't have a concussion or anything and will be just fine so don't worry." I was going to go ask Carlisle myself but then I heard Emmett laughing and saying something about dang human girl having spunk and two left feet a bad mixture. That made me decide she was all right and I chuckled myself a little. But abruptly got upset again when I heard Edward say " By the way Alice she thinks your name is Casey and Emmett's is Michael I was trying to throw her off our trail she's a very bright and perceptive girl and would have connected us to the book." I yelled back at him through my mind " Then why don't we just tell her it would be a lot easier and make everyone happier Eddie (just to tick him off I called him Eddie but he ignored it.) In fact he ignored everything I said! The nerve of him! I softly growled after him sadly I couldn't really growl it might scare Bella *sigh*.

Bella's POV

There was a pixie like girl standing in my doorway looking at me. At first she looked hyperly happy and then all the sudden she changed to shock and then anger. She stood there with emotions changing between shock, anger, and happiness for about a minute and was honestly starting to scare me because she was staring at me the whole time and I got the feeling I was causing her emotion swings. Finally she landed on happiness and approached me with arms out.

" Bella were going to be best friends I just know it!" she said over enthusiastically I just snorted I had a feeling that we were exact opposites and they may say opposites attract but in my case no one attracts opposites or sames we all repel sadly but truly. Oh darn it my bad luck just kicked in she noticed my snort great.

Alice's POV

I hugged her and said we would be best friends and she snorted! I was so excited what did I do wrong? I love her she's my best friend ever why would she snort? " Bella is there any reason why you snorted?" surely it wasn't me right? She sighed and replied, " Well we don't seem much alike and I don't make friends much so yea sorry to let you down but it's probably not going to happen especially since you bought me all new clothes most likely ones I would prefer not to wear since I keep it simple in the clothes department, and your helping keep me hostage." Well duh! "So what opposites attract you know and these clothes will look fabulous on you and were going to have a great time while your held hostage here don't worry!" I said this all in one breath and I could tell Bella was still trying to wrap her head around it all but I think she got the gist of it so on with Bella Barbie time yay!

A/n well I kind of wanna go on with this chapter but I also want to get it out and finished with cause ya I don't feel like writing anymore now and I have 1,487 words so w/e and I'm still offering summaries to ppl who review and if you do review with more than 2 words u can have a summary of Emmett being attacked by trees, Emmett and a bet, bella finding out they're vampires, or bella's revenge on Emmett which is my personal favorite so ya review and decide plz and thank you!

**Bye bye : D Blake **


	6. Chapter 6 sry not an update read anyways

**A/N ok so to the few of u that r reading this and like it u should be about ready to stone me or something cause I never update and it will probably be a long time till I update again still sry guys but anyways I'm changing my username to skyblueclouds cause I didn't like bellawannabe0897 anymore so ya bye guys :)**


	7. Chapter 5 Family and a Dumb Pixie

**Important A/N: so before you guys all kill me remember I can never update if I'm dead! Anyways I don't know how to go back and change this in the story, but in the first chapter I'm changing Elizabeth Swan nickname Bella back to Isabella and Edwards car back to a silver Volvo also I really suck at updating so when I'm taking way to long to update someone just pm me telling me to get off my lazy ace and start writing the next chapter!**

Chapter 5

Dumb Pixie and Family

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Casey I absolutely refuse to play Bella Barbie this is getting way to much like a twisted twilight and like Bella in twilight I hate dress up! Got it? Good cause it's not happening."

Jesh, Casey looked like I just broke her heart. Overreacting much? Ok so maybe I was overreacting too, but I mean seriously Bella Barbie time?

"But Bella we have to play dress up! Have you seen what you're wearing?" Ok now I know I'm no fashion model but I didn't think I looked that bad! But, I told her nonchalantly as possible "Ouch! Casey thanks for the boost of my ego, not!" "Sorry Bella, but seriously are those clothes from wal-mart? We have to get you into designer clothes A.S.A.P."

"Casey maybe you didn't hear me before but, and I'll say this slowly so you understand, I WI-LL N-O-T PA- LAY BEL-LA BA-R-BIE WITH YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Well that's too bad for you Bella cause we are playing it whether you like it or not!" And with that she literally threw me into the bathroom with a shopping bag. I was stunned, dang, that girl is stronger than she looks!"

Then I saw what she was making me wear. Ugh, it was a sky blue halter top with a fairly low cut neck and sparkles under the chest line. Dumb pixie, I muttered. She yelled, " I heard that and you'll be thanking me when were done trust me you'll look stunning!" yea whatever I thought.

I put the clothes on anyways the jeans were designer as well, of course, they were artfully torn in a couple of spots and weren't _too _bad, keyword: too, but I was happy with my own clothes which I assumed I wouldn't be able to were as long as I was here grrrr dumb pixie!

When I came out the evil pixie was ready with her torturing tools makeup and nail polish and everything else she needed for her torture chamber! And wait a second, gasp! Are those heels how in the world did she expect me to wear those!

She had me sit in a chair told me to close my eyes and was off!

Finally she was finished! And I have to admit I liked the results although I'd never say it out loud especially when I could never compete with Casey's looks. Seriously what's with this family and good looks? I wonder if there are anymore of them?

Well I was about to find out because Casey dragged me downstairs where 7 people were waiting for me.

Edward walked up to me and said "Bella this is my family," while pointing them out he told me the names, " Michael and Casey you've already met. And I don't think I mentioned before that were all adopted but we are. And so there is Michael's girlfriend and my sister Lilly and then there is her twin brother Jason who is also Casey's boyfriend, and then there are my parents Carlisle and Esme.

I nodded politely but that's all I could manage since I was still grumpy from Bella Barbie and being kidnapped. I wondered what kinds of parents were ok with their son kidnapping someone. Even if I did kind of ask for it.

Esme came up and gave me a big hug and seemed nice enough. Then she said "Oh honey were so happy to have you here it's about time Edward got a girlfriend! And you seem so sweet I know were all going to get along great." Wait a second did she just say girlfriend! Well that explains why there ok with kidnapping, they didn't know about it!

"Wait just a second I am not Edward's girlfriend I don't know what kind of lies Edward here's been feeding you but he kidnapped me from law school!"

"Ok before you guys start yelling she came willingly and she said I'd have to kidnap her so she was literally asking for it." Edward said this in a desperate plea to save his skin while everyone else, other than Carlisle and Esme that is, were laughing there heads off and I was to!

"Edward! You kidnapped this poor girl how could you? No car and no music for a year!" "Bu- But Esme" "No buts mister I said no music and no car for a year and I mean it!" "Dude! You got burned next time think before you kidnap someone!" Michael yelled while laughing his ace off. (I don't like to swear so whenever swear words r used in my story they'll be the different words) Esme's beautiful features twisted in anger as she yelled "Alright everyone that's enough! This is no joke and Emmett if you think kidnapping is so funny maybe you should give up your car for a week as well."

This was really getting good, but I looked at Michael's pathetic face and decided I'd better put a stop to this, funny as it is. " Mrs. Cullen really it's fine don't punish them I did actually kind of tell Edward to kidnap me, cause we got into this stupid fight and he wouldn't back down and I wouldn't back down and Edward said that he was stubborner than me and would wait till I told him and I said that I was really stubborn and if he wanted to find out he'd have to kidnap me cause I was never going to tell and I didn't want him following me around all the time so yea this really was partially my fault." I took a deep breath after that extremely long exclamation and waited Esme's reaction.

" Ok well first of all dear call me Esme not Mrs. Cullen, and second of all what were you to fighting about, and third of all Edward still shouldn't have kidnapped you he knows better than that."

I blushed a light red, hoping I could avoid answering question number 2, because it really was a pretty embarrassing fight to have to tell her about. " Ok Esme, I appreciate your kindness but you really don't have to punish Edward and Michael especially not Michael he didn't do anything wrong.

Esme was about to say something but before she could stupid Michael had to but in and say, "Wait a second you didn't tell us what you two were fighting about." I tried to blow it off by saying, "Oh didn't I? Hmm well oh well what were you going to say Esme?"

"Actually Bella,

"NO you aren't getting off that easy Bella now explain to us why you two were fighting and why Edward kidnapped you now!"

"Ummm well you see…

**A/N: ok so I shouldn't have cliffies especially since I'm such a terrible updater but I do and I really need feedback on this cause I feel like this chapter is taking things to fast or something just isn't flowing right with it so ideas?**


End file.
